


↬✿ 起承转合; a bts-inspired short story

by xueer (chryos)



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: angsty (?), bts-inspired, just a little thing i wrote, lapslock, not really a fic :(, orginally posted on army amino!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryos/pseuds/xueer
Summary: 海，天，日；the world is so lonely without you.





	↬✿ 起承转合; a bts-inspired short story

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small lil thing i wrote a while ago n you can find this posted on my amino (http://aminoapps.com/p/nupqljr),, it’s not really a bts fic but o well

—❀ 起。  
here, she says, is the beginning. i know that this is her favorite thing, beginnings. they are quite wonderful things: morning dew & summer sweat & the boat, free from the ropes of the dock. and her hair, tucked behind her ear, strands that wisp and tickle her cheek. she, after all, is a beginning kind of person.

we stare at the sea, on the shore as the sun touches every swishing wave. it shines so intimately, as if it desires to caress the world. it’s cautious though, the sun— it never comes to near, only close enough that we are warm.

her childish eyes, youthful and eager for adventure. she tugs at my sleeve. let us go, you and i. the world is waiting for us.

i follow her to the boat. the sand swirls between us, the winds in a frenzy and i taste the ocean salt on my tongue. it tastes like beginnings.

—❀ 承。  
somedays she’s not a girl of beginnings. somedays her eyes are dull, void of the sun, sky, and sea. the adventures that used to color her cheeks and carry her steps vanish without a trace. 

and then i am unable to reach for her. 

the air is stagnant in the noon. we have lunch together, outside under the blossom trees, gray patterns traveling on our thighs. she knows i like them, the trees— in the spring their branches shiver violently and rain petals, lovely in their chaotic dance.

today, she barely touches her food. she stares into the distance, still and timelessly beautiful as a stone statue. the silence pangs at my heart, the distance between us unbearable.

eventually, on days like these, i’ll call her name, and she’ll turn, quiet and expecting. i’ll ask her if something’s wrong, and she’ll say i’m fine, like she always does. an absent smile. 

we’ll spend the rest of the hour without speaking, her two words eating me away. and then later, when i am alone, i’ll think:

perhaps i am just afraid to reach her.

—❀ 转。  
i don’t realize how devastatingly large the hole she’s carved into my life is until they tell me she’s dead for the second time. the weight falls on my shoulders too fast, a blur in motion; i can’t keep up with it and it feels like my arms break off before i get a chance to lift them.

is she really gone? my voice is drowned when i ask them, something stuck in my throat. i’d like to think it was sadness, but maybe it was guilt. it felt much worse than sadness. 

they shake their lowered heads, grim, their faces dark when they take their leave. i let the dam break and the world flood. her blood suffocates me, her sorrows and anger filling my lungs.

you can’t die, i tell the blank wall, whitewashed of the sun, sky, and sea. you’re only at the beginning. 

—❀ 合。  
the shoes are heavy in my hands, as i grasp for a branch. petals, petals drift onto me. a twig cuts at my palm, and blood seeps into the air. i do not pause.

they hang from the blossom tree perfectly, when i finish. under them, i take out my lunch, and close my eyes, as if i could feel her pressed against my side.

i’m in the boat with her, when we went out into the sea not so long ago, swaying with the tide. she’s laughing, brilliant and glowing with fervor. the further i row, the giddier she gets.

we can’t go any further, i remember saying, the breeze hushing my shouts. we’ll have to go back.

at that point, we could barely see the shore. i don’t know how far we’d gone, or how long it had been. time and her were two different worlds. yet she remained delighted, the sunlight beating at her face. 

we’re not ending kind of people, she smiles. keep going, keep going.


End file.
